Egg Hunt 2017
The 2017 ROBLOX Easter Egg Hunt (titled The Lost Eggs) is a sponsored event and the eighth Egg Hunt event that started on April 4, 2017 and ended April 24. In the years past, ROBLOX hosted Egg Drops in 2008 and 2010, and the first ROBLOX Egg Hunt to be held in one place was the 2012 hunt. For this egg hunt, players will try to find eggs across different worlds. The players will receive a badge when an egg is found and the egg corresponding to the badge will be obtained as a wearable hat as well. The official date of release for the annual event is April 4. Promotion On March 17, 2017, a blog post was posted on the official ROBLOX blog revealing detail about the upcoming event.[https://blog.roblox.com/2017/03/2017-roblox-egg-hunt-game-coming-soon ROBLOX 2017 Easter Egg Hunt preview blog post] The article states that there are over 40 different eggs included in the egg hunt, and also features a teaser photo as well as 3 of the 40+ new eggs. On March 31, 2017, ROBLOX announced during their Twitch live stream that the release date for the ROBLOX Easter Egg Hunt 2017 is set for April 4, 2017. Following the stream, ROBLOX released a trailer[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=unVTNIfU8g8 Official Trailer] for the Egg Hunt which shows us previews of each location of the map. The trailer also states to "Find the Eggs". "Save the tree" and "Save the Eggverse" which could hint at our main goals. On April 4, 2017, a release date confirmation post [https://twitter.com/Roblox/status/848218422194339840 Confirmation release date Twitter post] was tweeted on the official ROBLOX Twitter. Map description The map trailer (link: Roblox Egg Hunt Trailer 2017) shows the map has many different biome-like areas including desert, tundra, underwater region, and a ravine system/mountain base. The map also features A volcano, a wizard tower/home/village, floating islands, a sand monument, electricity tower, a great pyramid, and a dark room with a pink tree, which you need to save, according to the trailer. Eggs Gear Trivia *This is the first egg hunt to feature 40+ eggs. *This is the very first egg hunt to feature its own trailer. *In Abyssal Plain near the big rusty submarine skeleton, there's a pineapple, an easter egg island head, and a half-circle rock, referencing SpongeBob SquarePants. *In Abyssal Plain, the first Merman you see is possibly a reference to Patrick Star from SpongeBob SquarePants, being pink with his tail green. *In the place where you can get the Obsidian egg, there is a thumbs up sticking out of the lava. This is a reference to the ending of Terminator 2 in which the gives a thumbs up after sacrificing itself into molten metal. *Inside the bottom of World of Tomorrow's Tesla Tower is the companion cube from the Portal series. *The Egg9000 egg is a reference to 2001: A Space Odyssey's HAL 9000, an AI with similar appearance to the egg itself. *The Devs are hidden everywhere in the game, a specific spot is near the ravine where you go to get The Sands of Time. They are in a tiny crack in the wall near a campfire, each of them being talkabl References